La Clée 2
by roxanne.p
Summary: La mort n'est parfois qu'une illusion, alors qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Hailey ? Suite de La Clée , Angel/Oc
1. Un Mois

Hey Hey !!

Après le succès de ma première Fic, J'ai décidé de faire une suite à La Clée …

Cette histoire aura moins d'action, plus de romance, à moins que je change d'idée !

Désolé si cela m'a prit du temps à Poster cette Suite ... Je ne savais pas si je devais la faire ou Non !

Bon et bien voilà …

À tout les fans d'Hailey, LA REVOILÀ DD !

**La Clée 2**

**Chapitre 1**

Warren, aussi surnommé Angel à cause de ses magnifiques ailes blanches dans son dos, se réveilla vers 6h30 grâce aux rayons du soleil qui traversait els rideaux de sa chambre et qui venait directement éclairer son visage. Il émit un petit grognement en voyant l'heure sur son cadran. Comme d'habitude, il était beaucoup trop tôt ! Le seul point positif était que cette fois, c'était le soleil qui l'avait réveillé et non pas ses affreux cauchemars qu'il faisait à chaque nuit sur Hailey…

Hailey. Cette belle mutante qui avait capturée son cœur était morte il y avait maintenant exactement un mois et oui, il y pensait toujours. En fait, depuis cette terrible nuit où elle c'était sacrifier pour ramener la paix au pays, il faisait toujours ce même cauchemars : Hailey se jetait e la falaise, et dans sa chute, se retournait vers lui en murmurant : C'est de ta faute ! Et même s'il savait que ce sacrifice était le choix de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher de faire cela. S'il avait su avant …

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir coupable. Kitty, la meilleure amie de la défunte, avait été en dépression un petit bout de temps. Même Piotr, son petit copain, ne pouvait la faire sourire. Mais au fur que les semaines passèrent, elle se résigna et recommença à sourire. Malicia ne s'en était jamais voulu, elle. Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié Hailey, elle était tout de même son autre meilleure amie, mais tout simplement car elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'Hailey aurait voulue qu'ils soient tous heureux et qu'ils ne la pleurent pas.

Bien sûr, Bobby et Piotr avaient été tristes, mais ils étaient aussi et avant tout des hommes. Et les hommes ne montrent pas leur peine… Logan s'en était voulue et il était resté enfermer dans sa chambre pendant 3 jours complets, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu sauver la seule mutante comme lui.

Le professeur Xavier aussi était mort, dans la bataille. Comme un héros. La tristesse que procurait la mort de ce directeur, et remplaçant de père pour certains élèves, était si immense que toute l'école avait été plongée dans un état comateux.

Mais maintenant, tout allait bien. Enfin, tout allait bien si l'on prenait en compte les évènements qui étaient arrivés.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Pas de cours pour Malicia, Kitty, Bobby et Piotr, à leur grand bonheur. Ils décidèrent donc, avec Warren, de relaxer te de s'assirent à une des nombreuses tables qui se situaient derrière l'Institut.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir mon année, j'ai coulée le cours d'éthique et celui de médecine , ronchonnait Kitty.

-Je suis persuadé que tu va bien réussir quand même. Il reste les examens finaux !, lui rappela Malicia, en sirotant sa limonade.

-Quand même … Comment tu veux que je me concentre après ce qui c'est passé ?!

-On doit tous surmonté ces épreuves, Kit …, dit Bobby en baissant les yeux.

Warren les écoutait parlé, distrait. De toute façon, tous savaient que Warren souffrait plus qu'eux et ils ne lui en voulaient pas du tout de se taire. Ils le comprenaient. Angel avait tout de même perdu la fille qu'il aimait…

Ils parlèrent ainsi toute la journée, délirant et passant la meilleure journée qu'ils n'avaient pas passée depuis la mort d'Hailey et celle du professeur Charles-Xavier. Même à un moment, Warren décida de laisser tomber son amertume pour de la joie et il rigola avec ses amis. Les autres élèves qui passaient les dévisageaient, car ils n'avaient pas vu ces 5 amis rigoler depuis 1 mois. Et c'était rafraîchissant. Ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps, que bientôt, la réalité leur reviendrait en mémoire. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser et ils voulaient continuer de vivre cette journée.

Mais durant ce moment de bonheur, Warren eut un étrange pressentiment.

Au même moment, une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Elle était sous l'eau ! Mais encore pire … Elle respirait ! Elle se dépêcha de remontrer à la surface, croyant qu'elle allait se noyer, mais elle remarqua alors quelque chose : elle respirait bien sous l'eau… Sans respirer de l'eau pour autant. Elle avait donc cette capacité ! Elle remonta tout de même à la surface et vit qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un lac. Elle fronça les sourcils et nagea jusqu'au bord du lac. En émergeant de l'eau, elle vit qu'elle avait beaucoup d'hématomes sur les jambes et elle avait une longue coupure sur le bras, mais ses blessures cicatrisèrent et disparurent en un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ébahi par ce qui se passait. Elle était censée être morte. Elle était censée être décédé, car elle était tombée de la falaise juste devant ses yeux. Et c'était bien une chute mortelle.

Elle frissonna et se dirigea là ou ses pieds la menaient. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle était fatiguée et elle était comme dans un second état, comme si elle était une morte-vivante. Dès qu'elle entendait des bruits, elle s'arrêtait et tournait la tête de tous les côtés, effrayés. Elle n'était plus du tout la même…

Car Hailey était bien vivante.

Elle avait échappée à sa chute mortelle.

Et elle ignorait comment.

Fin du Premier Chapitre de la Suite

Peut-être il vous paraît bref et tout, mais bien des choses seront expliqué dans le prochain chapitre !

Aimer ? Détester ? Faites le moi savoir en CLIQUANT SUR LE PETIT BOUTON EN BAS ! Je veux savoir vos commentaires !

Rock'x


	2. Une Revenante

Et Voila Un Nouveau Chapitre poster Rapidement Pour Vous laissé voir ou Je m'en vais avec cette fic ... Je me force beaucoup pour écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement, car je suis en période d'examen et j'ai donc beaucoup de travaux et d'examens... Je le fais parce que je vous aime  !

Voila

--

**La Clée 2**

**Chapitre 2**

**Une revenante**

Warren se réveilla de nouveau avec une impression bizarre, comme si cette journée allait être très peu ordinaire. Et il détestait ce genre d'impression ... Il soupira, et finit par sortir de son lit, qui devenait de plus en plus dure à quitter ces temps si. Il alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla avec ses tout nouveaux chandails fait exprès pour lui : avec des trous en arrière pour y laisser passer ses magnifiques ailes blanches. C'était beaucoup plus pratique que d'attacher ses ailes avec des attaches en cuirs, et cela le rendait encore plus beau.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de voler. Pour chasser tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées, tous ses gestes qui lui rappelaient encore et toujours Hailey. Il était tôt, 6h45, mais il préférait voler tôt ou tard, car il trouvait le ciel beaucoup plus beau dans ces deux périodes de la journée.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'Institut et, alors qu'il sortait de la bâtisse et s'apprêtait à sortir, il vit une forme, une ombre, à la lisière de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelques choses, mais il ne vit pas le visage de la personne debout, mais il savait que par l'allure qu'elle avait, elle semblait très faible. Il marcha prudemment vers cette personne, au cas où elle serait hostile. Mais la forme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, un doute s'empara de lui. Il reconnaissait ses longs cheveux noirs, maintenant qu'il était beaucoup plus proche, et lorsque l'ombre bougea enfin, levant légèrement la tête, il étouffa un cri de surprise. Hailey !? Mais ... C'était impossible. Il avait vu Hailey sauter, et puis disparaître sous l'eau ... Mais c'était bien elle. Ce visage, ce visage il l'aurait reconnue entre des milliers. Mais elle, remarqua-t-il, ne semblait pas le reconnaître car elle avait sur le visage une expression de peur, de frayeur, mais surtout de peine. Il avança doucement le bras vers elle, mais elle recula de deux pas, effrayée. Il la regarda, ébahi.

-Hailey, ce ... Ce n'est que moi. Warren. Ton ami..., dit-il, du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait avoir

La jeune mutante le regarda, interdite. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Warren, elle ne se rappelait pas... Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle ne savait pas qui il était en même temps. Et cela lui donnait un terrible mal de tête. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, puis tomba à genoux en pleurant, sans prévenir, comme cela. Warren, désemparé par ce geste si inattendu, s'assit à côté d'elle, mais à une distance correct pour qu'elle ne s'enfuît pas. Et elle ne fit aucun geste pour. Elle pleura, pleura et pleura encore toutes les larmes de son corps, sans qu'elle-même ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr, la fatigue avait quelque chose à voir avec cela, et se sentiment horrible d'avoir oublié des détails importants, comme qui était ce garçon avec des ailes d'ange. Au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par s'endormir, la tête sur ses genoux, bien trop épuisée pour penser.

Et c'était ce que Warren avait attendu si patiemment. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras, en faisant très attention de ne pas la réveiller, car elle pourrait bien se mettre à crier. Il la porta doucement jusqu'à l'Institut, ou quelques élèves déjà réveillés le dévisagea intensément, lui et la jeune mutante.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de l'école, il la déposa sur une table puis appela Ororo et Logan avec le petit gadget que la nouvelle directrice lui avait donné s'il avait un problème. Après avoir eu son message, les deux adultes coursèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Logan regarda Hailey avec une expression d'incompréhension totale sur son visage et Ororo plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, estomaqué.

-J'y avais pensé... dit Warren, en roulant légèrement des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas si c'est impossible ou non qui est important. C'est de savoir pourquoi elle est là et bien vivante, et pourquoi elle ne se rappelle plus de moi.

-Elle ne se rappelle pas de toi ? Du tout ?, dit Logan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle semblait s'avoir qu'elle me connaissait, mais pas qui j'étais, expliqua Warren.

-Cela semble très compliqué. Je lui faire passer des tests au scanner et lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, puis nous verront ce qui à bien pût se passer..., dit Ororo en branchant déjà le scanner.

Warren déposa Hailey sur la table du scanner, puis l'appareil passa au dessus d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le scanner avait terminé et des photos sortirent d'une fente sur le côté. Tornade les prit dans ses mains, puis s'assit à une table pour voir s'il y avait des signes qui pourraient expliquer les évènements.

Warren et Logan attendirent, assis à une table plus loin, perdus dans leur pensés, que Tornade disent quelque chose.

Après 1 heure de recherche de la part de Tornade, elle dit :

-Tout porte à croire qu'Hailey c'est bien tuée, mais puisqu'elle à le pouvoir de se régénérer, ses organes vitaux et ses blessures se sont refermés, quoique plus lentement puisqu'elle était sous l'eau.

-Alors elle serait immortelle ? Et moi aussi donc ?, dit Logan d'un ton brusque.

-Probablement...

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle ne se souvient pas de moi, coupa Warren

-En fait, c'est comme si elle c'était réincarner, mais en elle-même. Et les personnes qui se réincarnent ne gardent pas le moindre souvenir de leur vie d'avant. C'est un miracle qu'elle se soit souvenue qu'elle te connaissait peut-être. Et c'est sûrement dût à ses très forts pouvoirs de mutante, expliqua Tornade en se levant.

Warren hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui se déroulait sous yeux au moment présent. Elle était ressuscitée, mais c'était pratiquement pire qu'elle le soit, car de toute façon, elle ne se souvenait pas des moments passés avec lui. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue à la vie n'eu qu'un seul effet sur lui : lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait.

N'y tenant plus, il quitta la salle sans un mot, sous les regards d'Ororo et Logan.

-Ça doit être dure pour lui. Il l'aimait vraiment, dit Ororo en soupirant.

-Ce sera dure pour tout le monde. Je vais y aller. Bonne chance, Ororo.

Logan partit donc, en souriant une dernière fois à Tornade. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, quoi qu'un peu plus faible, et elle se tourna vers Hailey. Coïncidence, dès que Logan ferma la porte, Hailey se réveilla. Elle s'assit sur la table, en regardant autour d'elle, effrayée. Elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle était, et elle avait peur. En se retournant, elle vit une femme noire avec des cheveux courts blancs lui sourire pour la rassurée.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal, vraiment !, dit Tornade en faisant un pas vers elle.

Hailey se détendit légèrement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette femme lui inspirait confiance et respect. Elle lui fit donc confiance, et la laissa s'approcher d'elle.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une école pour les jeunes mutants, comme toi... Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose avant de te réveiller , lui demanda gentiment Tornade.

-Je me rappelle de m'être réveiller au fond d'un lac, en respirant normalement...Ensuite, j'ai vu une falaise et j'avais l'impression que je ne devrais pas être ici, que je devrais être morte, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ensuite, j'ai marché pour arriver ici, et un jeune homme m'a vu. Je me suis endormie et voilà...

-Oui. Warren t'a amené ici, sentant que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide, dit Tornade, ne parlant pas du fait qu'elle était censée être morte.

En fait, Ororo ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était censée être décédée. Ça ne pourrait que la déboussoler encore plus, et la jeune mutante n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle lui sourit, puis dit :

-Tu sais, si tu en as envie, tu pourrais rester ici. Devenir une élève, ça te dirait ?

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que je pourrais y réfléchir s'il vous plait...Je me sens assez perdue en ce moment, je voudrais y réfléchir, dit Hailey.

-Bien sûr. En attendant, je peux bien t'attribuer une chambre pour que tu te repose ici le temps que tu voudras ! Ne te sens pas pressée.

-Merci ! C'est super gentil !

Tornade, suivit d'Hailey, sortit donc de la salle et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ancienne chambre d'Hailey, sans évidemment que celle-ci sache que c'était la sienne avant. Elle remercia Tornade, puis cette-dernière partie, laissant Hailey seule dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis alla ouvrir. Maintenant, le jeune homme qui l'avait amené ici, Warren semblait-il, se tenait devant elle, souriant de manière un peu gênée.

-Salut... Ororo m'a demandé si je voulais te faire visiter l'Institut. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, dit-t-il

-Euh... Ouais, j'arrive.

Hailey ferma la porte derrière elle et durant tout le reste de la journée, Warren montrait à Hailey toutes les pièces de l'école, mais ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup.

À la fin de la journée, Hailey remercia Warren, puis alla se coucher. Durant toute la journée, un sentiment de déjà vu l'avait assaillie, sans pourtant qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle s'endormie donc avec cette question en tête...

-------

Voilà !

J'espère que j'ai bien expliqué pourquoi Hailey n'est pas morte et pourquoi elle ne se rappelle de rien, en tout cas sa me semble clair loll !

J'aime toujours autant les Reviews, Alors À vos Claviers :P !

Rock'x


	3. Belle Journée

Merci pour les reviews ! C'est toujours apprécier, n'oubliez pas !

Je ne les pas mentionner je crois, mais le professeur Xavier est mort dans la bataille, car puisqu'il est mort dans le film, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire vivre si touts les autres évènements suivaient le film. Vous comprenez ?

En passant, je veux préciser que Warren a 21 ans dans cette histoire !

--

**La Clée 2**

**Chapitre 3**

**Une Belle Journée**

Trois semaines passèrent tranquillement. Hailey ne se rappelait toujours pas de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'elle ne 'meurt', et c'était mieux pour elle comme cela. Ororo ne voulait rien lui avouer, car elle voyait bien qu'Hailey menait une vie bien plus heureuse maintenant qu'avant, et elle ne voulait en rien gâcher la joie de la jeune mutante.

Puisqu'elle n'était pas adulte, Hailey devait suivre les cours qui était donné par Ororo, Logan (et oui, Logan !), et Frank, mais aussi par une nouvelle professeure de 20 ans, qui s'appelait Mackenzie. Grande, cheveux longs blonds, peau halé... Tous ses élèves mâles l'adoraient, et les filles la prenaient pratiquement pour leur meilleure amie tant elle était gentille, même si au fond, elles étaient tous jalouse de son physique plus qu'avantageux avouons le. Elle était très amie avec Hailey et ses amis, mais ne pouvait pas souvent se joindre à eux, car elle avait souvent des travaux à corrigés, comme tout bon professeur.

On était samedi, il faisait un temps radieux, et Hailey, assise sur son lit, lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas très bien. Warren cogna à sa porte, puis il entra.

-Salut ! Tu lis quoi ?, demande Warren en s'assisant sur le lit d'Hailey sans faire plus de cérémonie.

-Dix jours pour une éternité, de Marc Levy, dit Hailey, en posant son livre sur la petite table de chevet en bois franc près de son lit.

- Tu ne vas pas avec Malicia et Kitty faire du shopping ?, lui demanda-t-il, car d'habitude, elle sautait toujours tout de suite de son lit pour aller magasiner avec ses copines.

-Non, je ne me sens pas très bien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demande-t-il, d'un ton réellement inquiet. Hailey était rarement malade, grâce à sa mutation qui rendait son système immunitaire bien plus fort que les autres.

-J'ai un horrible mal de crâne, comme si on me jetait des grosses pierres, dit Hailey en grimaçant.

-J'espère que ça va passer le plus rapidement possible...Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, avoua-t-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Merci, Warren, dit Hailey en lui souriant.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Warren devait se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher et l'embrasser. Il devait toujours se rappeler qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'avait embrassé, et que maintenant, elle le voyait seulement comme... un ami. Et il espérait fortement que cette situation allait changer rapidement, car c'était toujours plus difficile de ne pas l'embrasser, ou de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu veux aller dehors, près de la fontaine ? Le bon air pourrait te faire te sentir mieux...

-Je te suis!

Hailey bondit de son lit, prête à aller dehors, mais alors qu'elle était debout, un étourdissement la prit, car elle c'était levée bien trop vite. Elle chancela sur ses jambes, et s'apprêta à tomber lorsque Warren la prit dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, les mains de l'ange sur ses hanches. Elle reprit ses esprits, puis se décolla de Warren lentement, pour être sur de ne pas tomber. Le mutant fronça les sourcils.

-Hey, sa va ?, lui demanda-t-il

-Eh... Oui, oui je crois que sa va là.

-Ok... Marche lentement.

Hailey, suivant le conseil de son ami, marcha plus lentement, puis ils finirent par atteindre la fontaine dans la cours géante de l'école. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, sentant quelques petites gouttes d'eau de la fontaine tomber sur sa nuque à découvert puisqu'elle c'était attachée les cheveux à cause de la chaleur. Elle mit sa main derrière elle pour essayer de bloquer les gouttes d'eau, puis soudainement, plus aucune n'atteignirent sa main. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit une aile d'ange... L'aile droite de Warren, qui bloquait l'eau. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, en guise de remerciements.

- J'ai lu dans le journal que ton père voulait recréer un antidote pour les mutants... Pourquoi veut-il absolument nous détruire ?, demanda Hailey

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui aie pas vraiment reparlé après sa dernière tentative...

-Je crois que tu devrais essayer de lui reparlé. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire changer d'avis sur les mutants.

-Il ne m'écoutera pas, dit Warren en soupirant.

-Mais tu es son fils !

-Et je le connais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il veut que son fils redevienne parfait...

-Mais il ne comprend pas que tu es parfait, justement !, dit Hailey, révoltée.

Warren la regarda, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, il l'aimait de plus en plus et ne savait pas quoi faire. Chaque jours étaient de plus en plus atroces à supporté et l'idée que Hailey ne l'aime plus jamais de la même façon le rendait toujours plus malheureux.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi au soleil, au début près de la fontaine puis, ils décidèrent de se promener. Puis, le soir, Warren dut partir corrigé des travaux de ses élèves. En effet, entre le moment de la mort d'Hailey et son retour, Warren avait été nommé professeur d'éthique. Et il devait bien l'avouer : il adorait se tout nouveau poste qui lui avait été offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Après le départ de son ami, Hailey retourna dans sa chambre qui se trouvait pratiquement à l'autre bout de l'école. Elle salua un bon nom de mutants qu'elle appréciait, puis atteignit finalement la porte en bois de sa chambre. Elle poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle, tournant le verrou pour ne pas se faire déranger pendant qu'elle dormait. Il n'était que 7h, mais la pauvre jeune femme était épuisée. Elle mit son pyjama et se coucha immédiatement.

C'était la nuit. Sur une île ou il y avait des bâtiments, et un principale, construit à l'une des extrémités de l'île. Et il y avait bien des personnes. Non, pas des personnes. Des mutants. Des mutants qui se battaient, il y avait deux clans bien distincts. Les X-Men, et la Confrérie. Les X-Mens étaient les plus puissants. Hailey assistait à la scène, impuissante. En se retournant, elle vit qu'elle était sur le bord d'un précipice, d'une falaise. Tout à coup, une fille fut près d'elle et elle s'élança dans le vide. Dans sa chute, elle se retourna pour faire face à Hailey... Qui la reconnut. C'était elle ! Mais c'était impossible ? Soudain, la Hailey qui tombait dit, d'une voix écho qui se répercuta dans la tête d'Hailey sur le bord de la falaise :

_- Souviens-toi..._

Puis, Hailey se mit à hurler.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en hurlant toujours.

-----------------------------------

Désolé pour le délai, je sais que ça été long ...

J'ai une grosse, très grosse, panne d'inspiration, alors ¸ cela a été plutôt long lol !

Donc voilà, je poste enfin ce petit chapitre !

REVIEWS APPRÉCIÉES

Rock'x


	4. La Vérité

WoWwwEE

Désolé Pour l''Attente, Tout le Mondee! J'avais une GRossee, Très GRosse Panne d'inspiration ...

Et Pour Ce Chapitre, Elle a Enfin Débloqué ! J'espere qu'elle le fera ausis Vite Pour Le Prochain ..

**La Clée 2**

**Chapitre 4**

**La Vérité**

Il c'était passé trois semaine depuis le rêve fatidique de Hailey. Elle prévoyait toujours d'aller voir Tornade, peut-être cette dame aurait-elle la réponse à ses questions, mais elle avait toujours d'autre choses à faire ou Tornade n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. C'était assez frustrant, laisser moi vous le dire. À chaque fois, lorsqu'elle fesait le rêve, elle semblait se souvenir d'évènements qui ne c'étaient jamais passé, ou du moins, selon elle... Elle en avait parlé avec Kitty et Malicia, et les deux jeunes fille c'étaient contenté de se regarder, ne sachant quoi dire, pour finalement finir la conversation en lui disant d'aller voir Ororo, si cela la tracassait autant. La trouvait-elle folle? Cela était possible. Mais elle s'en fichait: ce n'était que des rêves, et ils ne représentaient rien.

On était le 21 mai. Comme bien des journées durant ce magnifique mois, il fesait un temps radieux dehors, et c'est pourquoi Hailey, Malicia et Kitty, accompagné de Bobby et Piotr, décidèrent d'aller magasiner. Warren était censé venir, mais Mackenzie, la jeune et jolie professeure, l'avait invité dans un café...Et il avait accepté, malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hailey. Il c'était, petit peu par petit peu, habitué à l'idée que Hailey le voyait désormais comme un bon ami, rien de plus, malheureusement. Malgré cela, Hailey n'avait pu qu'éprouver un léger sentiment de jalousie lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Elle se dit que ce n'était que son imagination, elle jalouse de Mack qui sortait avec Warren? Haha! Biensur que non.

Donc, les 5 amis mutants se promenaient dans les rues de New York, tout en rigolants de tout et de rien.

-T'était pas morte, toi ?, dit une voix qu'Hailey semblait recconaître, mais tout cela était si loin dans sa tête...

-Pardon?, demanda-t-elle.

-Comment t'a fait pour survivre ? T'es tombé d'une falaise, merde !

-Pietro, dégage. , lui dit Bobby. On a pas besoin de toi ici.

-Si c'est pas mon meilleur ami Bobby ! Alors, toujous aussi con ?, dit Pietro en riant sarcastiquement.

-Et toi toujours aussi stupide. Je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Wow, un peu et tu me ferais peur, vraiment ! Répond à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là? Elle est morte... Enfin, elle est censée être morte.

-De...De quoi il parle... ,demande Hailey, tremblant légèrement, ce demandant de quoi ce jeune homme, Pietro, parlait ...

-De rien. On s'en va., dit Kitty en la tirant par le bras.

-Ouais. Continuez de la caché. Maintenant je sais qu'elle est encore ici.

Pietro répliqua, et tout juste quand le groupe des 5 amis se retournaient pour faire dos à lui et partir, Pietro leva la main de l'autre côté et un puissant jet de flâme en sortit. Les gens, terrifés, se poussaient sur le côté en hurlant. Un jeune enfant, perdu au milieu de toute cette foule, se mit à hurler jusqu'au moment ou sa mère le récupéra en lre prenant dans ses bras, et elle partit avec son enfant. N'ayant pas été assez rapide, une femme d'une trentaine d'année eut le bras et le côté droit du vilage brulée. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, ne se pouvait plus de ressentir toute cette douleur. L'homme qui était avec elle l'a prit sous son autre bras et l'entraina au loin, probablement vers l'hopital. Entre temps, Bobby avait essayer de calmer le feu en lançant des jets de glace, et cela avait bien fonctionné. Malheureusement, il l'avait fait trop tard, et quelques personnes souffraient de graves brulures du premier degré.

Tout simplement pour se défouler, et lui faire payer aussi, Hailey s'approcha de lui et dit :

-T'aurais pas dût faire ça.

Et avec cela, elle lui donna un gros coup de poing au visage, tellement puissant que le jeune mutant fut projeté sur le mur de la batisse derrière lui. La force brutale du coup d'Hailey la surpris elle-même, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire une grosse affaire. Les policiers allaient arrivés, et ils devaient partir avant pour ne pas ce faire attraper.

Hailey, Bobby,Piotr, Malicia et Kitty se jettèrent un coup d'oeil, et sans avoir à se parler, ils se mirent à courrir dans l'autre sens pour échapper à la foule qui c'était déjà assemblé autour de la catastrophe. Les 5 mutants adolescents prirent un taxi et finirent par arrivé à l'nstitut de mutant sans avoir rencontré d'autres problèmes.

Mais quelque chose clochait, pour Hailey du moins. De quoi parlait ce gars là, Pietro, qu'elle était persuadé d'avoir vu ailleur ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle était censé être morte ? Elle sortit en premier du taxi et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Tornade, bousculant sans le faire exprès Angel et Mackenzie sur son chemin. Angel la regarda passé en courant, se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose...

Hailey cogna 3 petits coups sur la porte, et la directrice de l'école vint ouvrire. Lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait devant elle, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer et d'alelr s'asseoir sur un fauteuil très confortable devant son bureau. Hailey s'assit et attendit que Torna le soit aussi avant de parler.

-Ororo ... Je ... Je suis allé à New York aujourd'hui avec Bobby, Piotr, Malicia et Kitty et ... On a rencontré un gars de notre âge qui se nomme Pietro. Il... Il a dit quelque chose à Bobby et je voudrais .. Savoir ce que cela signifie...

Hailey prit une profonde inspiration avant de continue. Ororo, de son côté, savait bien ce qui s'envenait ...

-Il a dit que j'était censé être morte. Il a aussi dit que vous me cachier. De quoi, il ne l'a pas mentionné...

Ororo baissa légèrement la tête. Ainsi, même si l'école c'était efforcé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, c'était inévitable qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Elle l'a laissa continuer.

-Et depuis déjà plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines même, je refait sans cesse le même rêve. Je suis sur une falaise, sur le bord, et en me retournant, je m'aperçois en train de tomber. C'était comme si j'était dédoublé, ou un truc dans le genre. Et mon double, celle qui tombe, me dit souviens toi ...

La directrice gardait toujours le silence, même si elle voyait bien qu'Hailey avait terminé son histoire.

-Je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle. Dite moi le , je vous en prie ... , la supplia Hailey.

-Si tu y tiens..., dit Ororo en la regardant dans les yeux. Il y a maintenant quelques mois, tu ... Tu es morte, Hailey. Tu t'es suicidé pour que les mutants cesse de se battre pour toi, pour qu'ils cessent de te convoiter.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille, elle continua:

-Vois-tu, tu es sans aucun doute la mutante la plus puissant du monde. T'avoir parmis ces rangs est un privilège que bien d'autre communautés de mutants aimeraient avoir... Et Magneto te convoitait aussi, malheureusement. Il voulait t'utiliser, car dans ton sang, il y a un virus. Ce virus, nous l'avons appelé le virus X, et cela affecte le gêne humain. Pour te rendre cela moin compliqué, dès qu'un humain serait en connection avec ton sang, il mourrait à cause du virus. Ce serait lent, évidemment, il ne mourrait pas sur le coup. À cause d'une ruse qu'il avait inventé avec ta meilleure amie, Ava, il avait réussi à te compter parmis ces acolytes et il t'avait dresser contre nous. Pas jusqu'au bout, apparament, car lorsque tu as sut ce qu'il voulait faire de toi, pendant la bataille, tu t'es jeté en bas de la falaise, ce qui a arrêté la bataille sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Nous ne savons pas comment tu as fait pour revenir, Hailey, et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es revenue, c'est ce qui compte pour nous..., dit-elle avec une voix plus douce.

Hailey la fixa, sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Sur le mur de droite, les deux cadres contenant des photos explosèrent à cause de son pouvoir, sans qu'elle n'est bougé, et Hailey ne réagit même pas.Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la grande porte blanche et sortit, laissant Ororo seule. Elle marchait lentement, le regard vide et les mutants qui la croisaient savait qu'elle venait de découvrir la vérité, alors ils ne se mettaient pas au travers de son chemin. Elle atteingnit sa chambre et se blottit sur son lit. Elle pleurait. Non pas de tristesse, elle n'avait tout simplement aucune raison d'être triste. Non, elle était frustrée. Tellement frustrée ! Dès centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions auxquelles les personnes qu'elles aimaient, croyait aimé, pourrait répondre. Mais avait-elle envie de les voir ? Non. Ils lui avaient tous mentis, sans exception.

Un coup fut frappé à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. La poigné tourna quand même et Warren entra dans la chambre, un air inquiet sur son visage. Il voyait les larmes sur son visage... Et le regard d'Hailey était inoubliable. Rempli de colère, de dégout. Warren s'approche d'elle et s'assit sur le grand lit double près d'elle. Il mit un main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille la repoussa brutalement. Elle le regarda et dit d'une voix emplie de colère:

-Vous m'avez mentis.

Warren la regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Oui, il le savait. Non, cela n'avait pas été facile de le lui cacher. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter son regard.

-Oui., fut sa seule et unique réponse.

-Pourquoi... ,demanda Hailey, en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Parce que... Tu en avais besoin. Hailey, nous étions tellement content de te revoir, et tu ne te souvenais de rien... Et nous ne voulions pas te faire du mal en te rappelant ce qui aurait pu se produire à cause de toi... Et après, tu étais si rayonnante, il en devenait impossible de gâcher ta joie en te révélant ton identité. Nous voulions te protéger, car si tu savais, Magneto aurait pu le savoir par un de ses moyens tordus... Nous voulions que tu restes avec nous et que tu sois heureuse, comme si rien ne c'était produit.

Hailey l'écouta, pleurant un peu plus à chaque fois, mais bientôt bien plus de tristesse que de colère. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi ils lui avaient tous caché la vérité : la lui révéler aurait pu être si dangeureux ! Mais était-elle différente de la Hailey qu'ils avaient connue... Avant ? Warren venait de lui dire qu'elle était si heureuse... Ne l'était-elle pas avant de ressuciter ? Et avait-elle agit différement avec ses amis... En fait, les amis qu'elle avaient en ce moment étaient-ils les même ?

-Étai-sje différente ... , murmura-t-elle.

-Un peu. Oui... Après ce qui c'est produit, tu débordais de joie de vivre, comme si tu savais que la vie t'avais donné une deuxième chance. Avant... Avant, la vie n'avait pas été super avec toi et tu n'étais pas aussi heureuse d'être ici.

-Elle était comment, ma vie avant ?, demanda Hailey, plus curieuse maintenant. Elle essuya du revers de sa main ses yeux encore mouillés.

-Je ne sais pas... Ta famille n'avait pas été très correcte avec toi, tu étais presque une Cendrillon des temps modernes, dit Warren en blaguant un peu. Tu t'es sauvé parce que ta famille et ton école savait que tu étais une mutante et qu'ils fesaient de ta vie un enfer. C'est moi-même qui t'avais trouvé dans la forêt, en fait. Ensuite, tu t'es mêlé au groupe de Malicia et Kitty, tes amis du présent. Avec eux, j'imagine que ta relation est la même.

-Et... Et avec toi ?

Warren garda le silence. Pourquoi lui dirait-il qu'elle l'avait embrassé ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, cela ne fera peut-être que creusé un fossé entre eux. Il lui sourit, un sourire qui avait dût paraître bien plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, et il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir dit : 

-Bonne nuit Hailey... Et n'oublie pas: nous l'avons fait pour toi.

Et il parti. Hailey regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui, sans savoir quoi dire. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle s'endormit comme cela, seule et triste...

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla vec Kitty sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Sa meilleure amie de toujours, elle qu'elle adorait, qui croyait n'avoir aucun secret pour elle. Pourtant, malgré leurs promesses de tout ce dire, elle lui avait fait le plus gros mensonges possibles. Mais Hailey ne s'en souciait plus... Ou du mois, plus autant qu'hier. Malgré qu'elle soit morte et ressucité, Hailey avait su retrouvé son chemin vers Kitty et elles étaient resté meilleures amies. Elle lui sourit, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en gardait pas rancune.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Hailey !, dit Kitty en la suppliant presque de la pardonner.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Kitt'. Tu l'as fait pour moi, j'imagine..., en citant Warren, la veille.

-Oh que oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sois pas plus frustrée que cela... J'avais si peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, tu peux pas s'avoir à quel point !

-Tu ne me perdras jamais... Enfin, pas une deuxième fois... C'est ça qu'on est censé dire ?, dit Hailey en riant.

-Ehh. J'imagine !, dit Kitty en riant à son tour.

-Kitty... J'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Warren est venu me parler hier et il n'a pas répondu à ma question... Il était quoi pour moi, avant que je.. meurt ?

Kitty la regarda, hésitant. Si Warren ne lui avait rien dit, voulait-il qu'elle sache la vérité ? Mais dans un sens, si Kitty mentait à nouveau à Hailey, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire... Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit :

-Vous vous aimiez.

-Quoi ?! Il était mon petit copain !?, cria Hailey, sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Non...

-Je... Je comprend pas, Kitty.

-Et bein c'est simple: vous étiez fou l'un de l'autre c'était visible même pour un aveugle. Il était très doux avec toi et tout ... Le parfait jeune homme. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un, Ava, ou quelque chose entre vous. Et avant que tu ... Enfin tu vois, que tu te jettes de cette maudite falaise, tu l'as embrassé.

Hailey resta silencieuse. Elle... Aimait Warren? Il était à présent un si bon ami, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle se souvenait de l,avoir aperçut lui jetter des regards tristes, ou était-ce amoureux, lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas... C'était étrange de penser cela. Mais elle aimait bien Warren, beaucoup même... Il avait toujours été là pour elle, même hier soir il était encore la pour la consoler. Sans lui, elle aurait sans doute tout démolis sur son chemin et sans aucun problème, même.

-Je.. Je ne sais plus quoi penser..., dit Hailey en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Kitty ne répondit pas. Hailey ferma les yeux, et la personnequ'elle vit fut Warren, bien entendu... Warren avec ses magnifiques ailes, Warren et son sourire, Warren et son corps musclé... Elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit un peu par cette pensée : oui, c'était vrai que Warren avait un corp de dieu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait... Maté. Non ? Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle était mélangée dans sa tête. Pour en finir avec cela, elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche, fesant signe à Kitty que cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle ressortit habillée d'une paire de jeans, une camisole blanche et un cardigan kaki. Elle laissa ses cheveux laissé à l'air libre, car elle aimait bien l'effet que cela donnait: il ondulait un peu. Elle se mit une touch de crayon noir autour des yeux et un peu de gloss et elle se retourna vers Kitty.

-T'es prête à affronter les élèves et leur regard ,demanda Kitty, sachant tres bien que son amie était assez forte pour cela.

-Plus que prête,même !

Et avec cela, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre d'Hailey. Kitty avait raison : tous les élèves, sans exception, regardant Hailey, soit avec un sourire désolé, soit avec un air de sympathie. Hailey détestait ceux qui fesaient partie du second groupe: personne n'était mort, elle venait seulement de dévourire la vérité ! Enfin, oui, elle était morte, mais quand même ! Elle garda son sourire devant toutes ces personnes, et elle alla s'asseoir à la table à amnger, où Malicia, Bobby et Piotr étaient. Ces-derniers lui jettèrent un coup d'oeil, et vit bien vite qu'il était inutile de revenir sur le sujet. Il déjeunèrent ensemble, et Hailey leur dit qu'elle avait envie d'aller se promener seule dehors. Elle leur dirent aurevoir, puis se dirigea vers la forêt. Sans savoir ou elle allait,ses pas la menèrent à une souche large d'un arbre ou elle put s'assir. Elle avait une sorte d'impression de déjà vue, et ce dit donc qu'elle devait sûrement être déjà venue avant de mourire. Pensé cela était byzarre, maiis elle savait qu'elle finirait, un jour, par s'y habituée.

Entendant des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Warren, alias Angel, s'approcher d'elle. Il portait un chandail avec des trous en arrière donc ses ailes étaient libres dans son dos, lui donnant encore plus un air d'ange. Hailey le fixa sans savoir quoi dire, puis elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En s'assisant, il effleura le bras d'Hailey avec le sien et ses ailes l'éffleurèrent également. Hailey ne savait pas quoi dire : en ce moment, pleins de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment qui leur parût durer une éternité, enfin pour Hailey. Elle décida de briser ce long silence...

-Je suis désolé, vraiment.

-Désolé de quoi ,demanda-t-il, surpris.

-De... Enfin, tu sais. Je... Nous. Avant , bredouilla-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Et de son côté, le jeune 'ange' avait très bien comprit le message. Il reporta son regard devant lui, sur la forêt tout autour d'eux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Elle savait. Probablement que Kitty lui avait dit, il l'avait vu sortir avec elle de sa chambre. Il était loin d'être frustré contre la jeune mutante qui passait au travers des murs, mais il aurait préféré ne pas lui dire maintenant, tout de suite, car elle était déjà très bouleversée. Ce fut de nouveau elle qui brisa le silence qui les rendait tout deux mal à l'aise.

-Si j'avais su ..., commenca-t-elle, mais elle ne sût pas quoi ajouter.

-Tu aurais fait quoi ? Ce nest pas de ta faute, Hailey, si tu ne m'aimes pas... Plus. Enfin, tu comprends. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour cela, tu sais. C'est sur que ça a été dure, mais je me suis fait à l'idée il y a un bon moment maintenant... Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, Hailey, je te l'interdit. Tu as déjà bien des choses à régler j'imagine avec ce que tu as apprit aujourd'hui, ma dernière volonté serait de ne pas t'encombrer de problèmes d'avantage. J'imagine que je vais toujours te porter dans mon coeur... Tu es bien la première personne que j'ai vraiment aimé, c'est sûrement pour cela. Ou peut-être que c'est car tu est formidable. Quand tu t'es tué, t'a aucune idée de ce que cela a été pour moi... C'était horrible. Mais depuis que tu es revenue, bien des choses ont changé. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'éprouverai sans doute toujours quelque chose pour toi, Hailey. Mais maintenant, je suis avec Mackenzie.

Il se leva et fit quelque pas devant lui, maintenant fesant dos à Hailey. Cette-dernière avait des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait tellement,m elle se trouvait si stupide... Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Pas vraiment. Mais elle aurait dut se rendre compte de tous les regards qu'il lui jettait... Non, en fait elle les avait bien vu, mais elle c'était dit que c'était son imagination, et bla bla bla. Elle se leva à son tour, mais ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. L'aimait-elle vraiment qu'en ami ? Elle en doutait... Mais mainenant, il était bien trop tard. Comme il l'avait lui-même dit, il était avec Mack maintenant. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et se rassit sur la souche de l'arbre. Warren tourna la tête légèrement, mais pas assez pour voir Hailey. Il la baissa, puis ouvrit ses ailes et partit, en volant, vers l'Institut. Il arriva sur le balcon de sa chambre, regarda la forêt derrière lui, puis entra dans la pièce...

Hailey, elle, pleurait toujours. Soudain, une doleur atroce lui traversa la tête et elle eu des falsh d'image, de scène, se déroulant devant ses yeux. Flash. Elle dans une chambre blanche, avec le Professeur Xavier à ses côté, et Warren de l'autre. Le viel homme lui disait que Warren l'avait sauvé. Flash. Elle et Warren en train de rire. Flash. Elle au bal, dansant avec le bel ange, et elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ce qui n'arriva pas à ce moment. Flash. Le soir, elle, au bord de la fameuse falaise. Elle lui tournait le dos et puis elle parlait avec Warren. Elle l'embrassa, puis sauta ... Fin.

Hailey reprit son souffle, épuisée comme si elle avait courut le marathon. Elle pleurait encore plus qu'avant : elle venait de voir ce qui c'était passé, quelques scènes du moins, avec Warren _avant_ sa mort. Elle retourna lentement à sa chambre, s'enferma et pleura pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Au même moment, dans une autre pièce, Ororo discutait avec Logan et Frank, l'homme transformé en chose bleu.

-Maintenant que Pietro sait que Hailey est revenue, il va le dire a Magneto et la chasse recommencera. Comme la dernière fois !, disait Ororo.

-Mais Hailey est forte. Elle pourrait s'entraîner pour pouvoir battre Magneto au moment voulu, répliqua Frank.

-Elle aura beau s'entraîner, j'vous rapelle qu'elle a de l'adamantium dans le corps et que notre méchant préféré peut la contrôler, dit Logan d'un ton sombre.

-Sait pour ça qu'il faut l'entraîner encore plus et concevoir un plan..., dit Frank, en accrochant leur curiosité...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon Alors Ce Chapitre est Assez Long Je Crois qu'il Compense un Peu pour L'attentee ..Désolé Encore!

J'avais Hâte qu'Hailey apprenne la Vérité, Et elle n'était pas Censé la Savoir Tout de Suite, Mais Bon J'ai eu une Idée alors Voilà :)

J'AI TROUVÉ UNE PHOTO D'HAILEY ENFIN ..

J'en cherchais une depuis un moment, je voulais vous montré à quoi ressemble Hailey pour moi.

Alors le Lien de la Photo est dans on Profil

Les Photos d'Ava et de Mackenzie sont aussi là !

J'ATTEND VOS REVIEWS AVEC IMPATIENCE :D

Rock'xannee


End file.
